What Might Have Been
by Shaz1
Summary: It's two years since Jean's death, and Scott and Storm are together, but how are they coping without her?


What Might Have Been

By Sharron Ibbitson

Okay I don't own the character or the song lyrics that you may read, they are owned by Marvel and Diamond Rio, but both will be returned as good as new when I am finished with them.

What Might Have Been

"Logan have you seen Scott?" Storm asked her fellow X-Man. She was extremely concerned about their leader, he had not surfaced from his room for over a week, the week before it had been the second anniversary of Jean's death, yet that morning when she had gone up to give him his breakfast he wasn't there.

"Isn't he in his room?" Logan asked, then thought about it "Hey, have you tried the Danger room?" He asked after a moment.

"No I haven't I'll go there now" Strom replied, it was a good suggestion, as although Scott was generally a passive person, he did like to beat the hell out of the punch bag when he was hurting. She approached quietly and saw him in there. He was beating the bag so hard that his knuckles were grazed as he wasn't even wearing gloves.

"Hey Scott" she greeted, he looked up in surprise. He hadn't heard her coming in. When she saw the raw pain in his face her heart broke for him, she had never known two people more suited together than Scott and Jean. 

"Hi Ororo, how you doing?" he asked softly.

"Better than you by the looks of it" she responded honestly. At her words his final resolve broke, and along with it the dams that were holding his tears. He sunk to his knees and Storm was there to envelope him in a tight hug and he sobbed his heart out.

"It's all my fault" he repeated over and over again.

"Scott honey, none of this is your fault" Storm responded attempting to comfort him.

"Of course it is it is my fault, if I had better control power myself I would never have given into the drugs and I wouldn't have attacked her, then I wouldn't have made a blasted hols in the dam with my stupid blasts. And now she is dead, and I am here fine and dating you, her best friend. It can't be right" he told her all in one go without pausing for breath. 

"Oh sweetie you can't think like that. By that reasoning it could be the professor's fault, for if he hadn't of asked you to accompany him to see Magneto then you wouldn't have been captured. And in that case it would also be my fault, does t mean that I doidn't love her because I am now dating you?" She reasoned.

"No, no. I should have been able to resist, or I should have tried harder to get her back onto the plane. I shouldn't have just done nothing" he told her as once again the sobs broke through. Storm sighed deeply to herself, so this is what had been troubling him so deeply. 

"Scott come with me, I have got something that I think you should hear" she told him gently, and reluctantly he got to his feet and followed her. The students just moved out of their way as she led him by the hand to her room. It was blatantly obvious that he had been crying and crying pretty hard by the looks of it. When they arrived at Storm's room she pushed him down on the bed and removed his visor. He immediately held his eyes shut. "Just listen Scott, I hope this will help you. You can't feel guilty for living. You can't feel guilty for loving somebody and you sure as hell can't feel guilty for being happy" she told him and gentle music filled the room. 

_Sure I think about you now and then_

_But it's been a long long time_

_I've got a good life now_

_I've moved on_

_So when you cross my mind_

_I try not to think about what might have been_

_Cos that was then and we have taken different road_

_We can't go back again _

_There's no point giving in._

_We could sit and talk about this all night long_

_About what we didn't have_

_This day might have been the best days we will ever know_

_But we have to leave them in the past_

_Try not to think about what might have been_

_Cos that was then and we have taken different roads_

_We can't go back again_

_There's no use giving in,_

_There's no way to know_

_What might have been. _

 Scott squeezed his eyes against the tears, he was sobbing so hard. He knew what Storm was saying. Jean was gone, she had made her choice and he had to respect that. He loved Strom, but a part of him always felt guilty for being with her, when he knew that Jean had died to save them all. Sure he had waited over a year before he even thought about another woman, but he couldn't help the feel and guilt and lived permanently in his mind. 

_Try not to think about what might have been_

_Cos that was then_

_And we have taken different roads_

_We can't go back again_

_There's no use giving in_

_There's no way to know_

_What might have been  _

_Now we'll never know_

_What might have been_

 He sighed deeply. Would he and Jean have been married now, perhaps with kids? He didn't know, and that was the point, there really was no point on dwelling on what might have been. 

The End

I know I know pointless sap, but I had to get rid of this from my mind before I could finish my BBBBBIIIIGGGGG story of 'Only in my Heart' so now I have got it out of the way I go on and finish that one!!

Feedback please???!!!


End file.
